TomTord Wings AU
by TomTord Sinner
Summary: This was simply a fun oneshot I made one day, but I decided to expand it and started writing more, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Your wings reflected your trauma. Full, feathered wings were a sign of a pure soul, most likely seen in children. The wingspan and amount of feathers decreases when you act on something wrongful, such as criminals with barren, membraned wings, resembling the same appendage of a bat. Tom had most of his feathers, but was definitely not a saint. He had done his fair share of terrible things. On the other hand, Edd and Matt had probably all of theirs, they seemed to never lose any. The day Tord returned, though, it seemed the Norwegian had a fair set of feathers.

'Damn,' The blue hooded man thought 'How come commie over here has done better things than me?' Feathers came in all sorts of shapes and colors, but Tom couldn't help but notice one of the red clad man's wings was sort of damaged. As if he had been in many fights. "Classic stupid Tom!" Tord chuckled, and Tom watched as he turned, Tom just couldn't rip his eyes away from how perfectly crafted the devil-haired man's wings were. Sure, he had his own set, but Tord's looked so soft, and he wanted to be surrounded in them- 'Am I fantasising about this assholes' wings?! How much did I drink this morning..?'

After a heated argument about where Tord gets to sleep, the spiky haired man hit his breaking point. "If you want my room, then TAKE IT! This place is too crowded anyways!" He shouted in Tord's face after launching the couch through the wall with one great flare of his appendages. For the next few days Tom looked for somewhere, ANYWHERE with a room for rent, but had no luck. After buying an apartment he found the devil-haired ex-friend on a wanted poster taped on a telephone pole. He was trying his best to stay low enough to land quickly, but with the constant, angry beating wings on his back he had to alternate to gliding every few seconds.

He burst into the house and ran to find Tord, gripping the wanted poster in his right hand. As he was searching he stumbled upon the room, with the man he was looking for hovering over a panel of buttons. "Oh, Tom. What are you doing here?" the man asked, not at all surprised. "Good question, and why are you, here!?" He barked, holding the poster up for him to see. "Okay okay, you got me, I only came back to get something I left behind.." "And what's that?" Tom questioned, glaring at the norwegian. "This." He answered, slamming his hand on the button. A small machine came down from the ceiling, placing a helmet on Tord's head. He pressed the button one more time, a tube falling around him as he fell down into the seat of his giant robot.

Tom ran, he ran faster than he ever had before. Edd and Matt showed up to the party, helping to slow down the robot. Eventually Tom had regained enough strength to rise up from the rubble of his old house, and shot the harpoon right through the power core of the robot. His two friends helped him up as they watched it explode as if it was a firework on the Fourth of July


	2. Chapter 2

Tord slowly came to his senses. He was laying on a cliffside, rubble from his hard work laying around him, and his right arm completely immobile. As he sat up he noticed his black feathers laying on the ground, examining his appendages he noticed that most of his feathers were gone for some reason. "Tsk, it's not like I hurt friends..besides bat-like wings aren't as girly.." He complained. He had though. He had hurt someone he loved more than the others. He was hiding it. Rising to his feet, the red clad man stumbled over to get a good view, his foot meeting to one of the many robotic arms.

He picked up the synthetic arm and stared down at the town. His 'ex-friends' were cheering on Tom. ' _Him_ ' Tord thought. ' _I'm losing my feathers because of that bastard._ ' He confessed to himself. He always picked on the Jehovah's witness in a friendly way, but sometimes he went too far. When he was around Tom, he felt the urge to impress him in any way. Whether it be a funny joke or an invention. But he didn't like it. Every time he did it seemed like he made it worse. His breathing hitched as he thought. ' _Goddamnit, I love that pineapple.._ ' He sat, and thought about what he had just done, ignoring the insight from Patryk and Paul about him leaving.

He sat there, picking himself apart for everything he had done. Currently the score of fuck ups was _Tord - God knows how many_ and _Tom- I mean one time he punched someone_. He had to admit, he didn't deserve to even know Tom. The man is a damn alcoholic and yet Tord still thought the man was pure. But he had an idea of how to restore his image. ' _Amnesia, the morons won't be able to tell if I have it or not._ ' A small smirk spread across his face. "Patryk." He called, startling the two men in the background having not heard nothing but sighs from him for the past hour. "Y-yes?" He quickly replied.

" _ **I have an idea.."**_

Tom grumbled as he got out off of the couch, who could be knocking at this hour? He paused 'Insane Zombie Pirates From Hell 6' and started trudging towards the door. "Be right back." He grumbled to the two men still seated on the sofa. "Yes?" He rudely asked as he opened the door. Two men, probably in their thirties, stood behind the door. One had huge eyebrows while the other was much taller and had a prince charming sort of hairstyle. "Are you..Thomas?" The taller one questioned. "Yes, why do you ask?" the older man adjusted his extremely convincing fake glasses before looking at his clip-board.

"Just recently there was a car crash that involved who I am sure of to be your friend." Tom raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Who is this person?" The shorter of the two looked up to his partner before exchanging a nod. He walked back and talked briefly around a corner, and started leading a male in a red hoodie up to the door. "Tord Larsson, do you know him?" His heart felt like it stopped. "Tord?!" The blue clad man exclaimed, a bitter tone in his voice. Edd and Matt couldn't really hear the conversation, but as soon as he yelled the devil-haired man's name they jumped up, running to the door.

He looked terrible, wings stripped of their feathers, now more resembling the ones of a bat. His right arm was replaced by a prosthetic one, terrible burns stretched across half of his face, and his right eye was covered by bandages. "He seems to have forgotten most of his memories from the past three years, but he was so concerned about seeing you we thought you might be able to jog his memory." The fake-glasses wearing brunett explained.

"Tom, didn't you say the other day that you missed the old Tord?" Edd chimed in, the black eyed man was startled for a second by his sudden appearance, but then thought. ' _If the commie truly lost his memory..maybe..we can fix this. We could fix everything. I could..we could be…_ ' His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink at the thought, as well as his wings fluttered a small bit. He was terrible at controlling his wings when it came to emotions. "I guess so, if he forgot everything I guess we can help him…" Tom said, fanning himself to disguise the blush as him getting hot. "U-uhm..where can I stay?" He was sure of it, this was a different Tord. The man's voice was quiet and shy, who wouldn't be after losing three years of their memory?

"What about Tim's place? We were just watching Insane Zombie Pirates From Hell 6, you could watch it with us!" Matt happily offered. "Tom." the aforementioned man grumbled. "Hehe, they've already made a sixth one in the span of three years?" The devil-haired man chuckled. ' _That damn laugh_ ' Tom felt his cheeks heat up once more. "Sure, you can stay here." Tom moved aside and let Tord in, before closing the door. They all sat down, but this time Edd and Matt sat in chairs, and let Tom sit right next to the amnesiac.


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING: LEMON**_

Wings were such a damn hassle, knocking stuff over, acting with what seemed like a mind of their own, and the worst part, the feathers. It could show who you really love or hate. ' _Tord lost his feathers because he hurt us. He really does care.. He cares so much he lost everything._ ' He was so lost in thought about his friend's wings, he didn't notice himself wrap an arm around him, slowly stroking his wings. Tord blushed, this is what he wanted, he never thought Tom to be this affectionate. The gentle up and down motion he did as he caressed the red clad man's wings calmed both of them down. It calmed Tord so much he fell asleep on the couch.

As the movie ended Tom looked over, expecting to see that smug look he always saw on Tord. _But he didn't_ , in fact, he looked quite relaxed. He had fallen asleep while watching the movie. "Aww poor Todd, he probably hasn't been sleeping well since he lost his memories!" Matt whisper-yelled. "Tord." Tom corrected, slowly moving his arm and laying the devil-haired man on the couch. He pulled a blanket over top of him and started heading to his own room. Ready to pass out. But as much as he hated it, he loved Tord. As he stopped to look back at him, something tugged at his heart. Was it the man's at ease facial expression? Was it the fact that Tord truly cared about them? Or was it that he could restart everything and possibly start a relationship with him? Most likely all of them. Tom smiled before finally heading to bed.

In the morning, Tord woke up, sadly not being cradled by his crush, but laying on the couch they were on previously. He sat up, looking around. "Oh, Edd and Matt don't live with Tom anymore.." He said. Looking around, he saw that Tom had a decent apartment, surprisingly there WASN'T trash everywhere like he assumed. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. The devil-haired man quickly lied back down and closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. "Tord?" A familiar voice called, the footsteps drew near. "Oh, still asleep…" Tom observed. "God, you stupid, sexy norwegian. When do you wake up?" He scolded as he checked the time, it was almost noon. Tord felt the cushions shift as Tom sat down by him and gently started running his fingers through the red clad man's hair.

"If you truly lost your memory..is there actually a chance of us restarting..? Maybe we can work out.." Tom asked, not expecting an answer. Tord had a hard time trying to keep his wings still, for his crush had started gently caressing his face. His hands were cold, and he just wanted to hold onto them as he sat on his lap, cuddling. ' _Am I truly going soft..?_ ' Tord thought. Then he slightly opened his eyes.

Tom was smiling as he observed every little perfect detail about the man next to him, well, was. "Tom..?" Quickly he stopped, his face flushing. "Sorry.." he said, shoving his hands in his pocket and looking the other way as his wings tucked in. Tord sat up, smiling at Tom. "I don't mind if you creepily touch my face while I'm sleeping." The black-eyed man let out a laugh. Tord

scooted a little closer. "Hey Tom?" "Yeah?" they said to each other. "Edd told me a few things about you.." Tord lied. "Is it true? Do you-" he was stopped by Tom turning to him, somehow he could tell he was shocked, even with those empty black pits where eyes should be. "What!? I'm gonna kill Edd!" He growled, shooting upwards, ready to run over and punch the cola lover. His wings spread wide.

Tord grabbed onto Tom's arm. "Please Tom, I want to know.." The enraged man turned to him, his expression softening as he sat next to his crush. They were right next to each other, both of them with flushed faces. "I..Yes.." Tom admitted with a sigh, looking down. Tord cupped his cheek in one of his hands, lifting his head up to look at him. They were inches apart. "Hehe, well I'm glad you told me now instead of before.." They leaned in, their lips meeting. It was amazing, Tom's lips were cold, Tord's were the opposite. They both melted into the kiss, wrapping their arms around each other, their wings fluttering. As they parted for air, Tord smirked at Tom, not with his usual shit-eating smirk, but a seductive one. "Wow.." the devil-haired man said before continuing the kiss. He ran his tongue across Tom's lips, asking for entrance. He accepted and their tongues joined in a sort of dance, twisting around each other. Tom pulled away, and started kissing along the other's chin.

He left a trail of kisses down his neck, and eventually Tord was underneath Tom, the blue hoodie wearer grinned removed Tord's hoodie and undershirt and continued the make out. Unfortunately Edd had left his sweatshirt, and unfortunately he also had a spare key to Tom's apartment. The door swung open and Edd walked in on quite a scene, Tom on top of Tord, making out with him, while the devil-haired one was shirtless. They pulled away from their session. "Uhm, h-hi Edd.." Tord greeted with an awkward smile. "I'm just..h-here for this.." The hoodie-less man stuttered, quickly grabbing his green sweatshirt and leaving. "Do you wanna..continue?" Tom asked. "Please do." The man below him replied.

So they did, waves of ecstasy flowed through the two as Tom started teasing Tord about his boner. "Someone's excited.." He commented, his wings drooping around the two, cloaking them in a sort of canopy. "Oh shut up-aaaah!~" Tord was interrupted by his own moans as Tom rubbed his hand against his boner. "Oh my god~..Tom please just fuck me right here and now.." Tord said, panting. So he did, the man on top removed the other's pants, and pulled down his boxers to reveal his partner's dick. He leaned forward and started licking the tip of it. "Oh my god~ Tom aahh~" Tord moaned, gripping at his partner's hair. Tom started moving down more, taking more of Tord's length in his mouth. "Don't stop Tom! Faster, please!~" He cried as the black eyed man started moving up and down on his cock. ' _God, it feels so good, I'm so glad they believe me..oh my god I'm a genius._ ' He thought as he was getting sucked off. Moans of pleasure of every pitch were coming from Tord.

On the other side of the wall, Matt and Edd were uncomfortably trying to enjoy a show as they heard various sounds such as "Don't stop Tom!~" "Faster!~" "Oh my god!~" and various moans. "Tom I'm gonna c-cum!~" Tord stutter-moaned as Tom continued his work. "Aah-aaah!~ Oh gud tom jeg elsker deg! ~" He nearly screamed as he came into Tom's mouth. He swallowed the sticky substance, grinning up at his partner, who had sweat coating his face and frizzy hair. Tom lied next to his lover, panting. "That was amazing…Tom?" "Yeah Tord..?"

" _ **I love you."**_


	4. Chapter 4

Those words stuck in Tom's head. "I love you too, Tord.." He replied, softly smiling at his partner, before getting up and looking at the time. "About one thirty. I'm gonna get changed..do you need some clean clothes?" He asked, turning to his lover, who nodded. " 'Kay, be right back." Tom said before returning to his room. ' _Damn, how cold is Tom's apartment?_ ' He thought wrapping his wings around him. He was still getting used to how his wings had no feathers. ' _I gave it all up..for him.._ ' A saddened smile spread on his face. He missed his wings, but It helped him realize he needed to change. Tom returned, with a clean gray shirt and black pants. "Thanks Tom." Tord mumbled as he put on the clothes he was lended. "Uh, Tord?" "Yeah?" "Do you remember when this happened?" Tom questioned, a concerned tone in his voice. Tord looked at his robotic arm. "No..but I was told I lost my arm in the car crash..nothing else." He answered before slipping on his iconic red hoodie.

They headed outside and Tord lit a cigar. "So I heard all of your stuff was lost." Tord only nodded in response. "Do you wanna go out and shop for clothes real quick?" Another nod. Tord blew out a puff of smoke. "Where's your car?" Tom laughed a bit at his remark. "What?" He asked, utterly confused. "I got a motorcycle, Tord." At those words the devil-haired man's eyes lit up. Tom only gave him a smug look as he nodded. Soon they got on the motorcycle and decided to take a detour, and by detour I mean Tom literally drove along the train tracks. "Tom! Don't you think this is dangerous?!" Tord yelled to the man in front of him. "Calm down! If I see a train I'll pull over!" He yelled back. The problem was that the train was behind them, they never saw it until it blew it's whistle. "TOM! MOVE!" Tord cried, and the black-eyed man jerked the handles to the right, sending them flying to the side, and off of the bike.

Tord's ears were ringing, his everything hurt, his vision was blurry. "T..tom..?" He weakly called. He sat up and looked around. Seeing the man under the bike with a huge cut through his hoodie, undershirt, and into his skin. "Tom!" Tord cried, running over, shoving the bike off of him. He fished through his pocket for his phone as he tried waking up his friend. His phone was in his other set of pants. ' _Shit, no please, Tom don't die, I love you, you idiot! Get up!_ ' Is all he thought and wanted to say, but his cries and pleas were only escaping as weak whispers. Toms phone. It had fallen out of his pocket and onto the ground. He grabbed the phone not giving two shits about the cracked screen.

He called Edd. _**Ring…...ring…...ring-**_ "Hey Tom! What's up?" Tord took in a breath of air. "Edd listen, me and Tom were out on his bike and he had to swerve off of the road, and I need you to c-come here right now..p-please.." He begged, Tom could die before he got here. "Hurry. I'm on (Insert road bc im too lazy). Please hurry." It felt like he choked on those last two words, he slammed the phone on the ground in anger, and accidentally crushed the screen and most likely the LCD. He didn't give a shit. All he cared about was if Tom lived. He just wanted to- He let out a loud cry, a mixture of anguish, anger, and impatience, spreading his wings open in a protective manner around Tom. " _ **I love you too, Tord.."**_ He remembered what Tom told him earlier. It kept replaying in his head. He had someone who loved him and then they die. It's his fault.

' _It's my fault It's my fault It's my fault It's my fault It's my fault It's my fault It's my fault It's my fault It's my fault_ ' It kept repeating. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he clutched onto Tom's unconscious body. "This is all my fault...I never should've came back..I'm sorry Tom.." He looked around for something, anything to use. A shard of Tom's phone screen. He picked up the phone and painfully pried a shard of glass from it, raising it to his neck, he placed it on one side, and prepared to end it all. Tord was a walking bad luck charm. Others died around him wherever he went. And he wanted to end the curse that is life.

He would've but a tire screech scared him so much he practically threw the shard away. "Tord! Is he breathing!?" Edd shouted as he sprinted over, Matt behind him. "I-I think so.." The aforementioned man choked. "I-I would've flown but, now.." He looked back at his wings, still barren and weak, barely enough to lift himself up. "It's okay, I got it." Edd carefully picked up the unconscious man and steadied his wings. "Matt, can you drive the car back?" He said before taking off. The ginger man nodded and Edd was off. They got in the car and started speeding to the apartment complex.

The two men arrived and ran as fast as they could to Edd's apartment. They ran right through the open door and saw Edd wrapping bandages around the major cuts and bruises. "I think he might have fractured his right arm." He said, not removing his attention from his project. The two men let out a sigh, and Tord walked up and sat next to his friend, gently running his hands through his hair. "Please be okay, Tom.." He hopefully whispered as his wings twitched, it seemed like they had a mind of their own.


End file.
